


Rock the ballet

by Annie_Archer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casablanca References, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Girl Power, It's Casablanca but they will always have Paris, James Bond References, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Tywin Lannister's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Archer/pseuds/Annie_Archer
Summary: With barely fifty, former prima ballerina Olenna Redwyne has it all - a stellar career to look back at, her own dancing school, an amiable divorce, children (well, her ex-husband's but who cares), money and exactly as much social life as she wants.What she doesn't need is the past come knocking at her door, in the shape of a young blonde ballet dancer called Jaime Lannister. To help a friend and to punish him, she introduces him to Rock n' Roll - with more consequences than anyone could have predicted, especially having Tywin Lannister in her life (again) - something she had managed to avoid for the last decades.Jaime is anything but amused when Olenna makes him train Rock n' Roll with the strong-willed but talented Catelyn. But there is something about the dance. And maybe about Cat's friend Brienne...





	1. Olenna I

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this story,  
even though it might appear so at certain point it is not exactly a crack!fic though it has certainly a lot of those elements.  
Some of the institutions mentioned are real and some fictional, I think you will be able to figure out which.  
I messed around with the ages so for example Olenna and Tywin are a lot closer in age than they actually are in canon.  
"Present day" means in this case autumn 2016.  
Also, as I didn't want to include incest or the marriage of cousins of any kind, characters that are canonically related aren't here. Therefore I changed some names, for example  
Joanna Lannister to Joanna West  
Rhaella Targaryen to Rhaella Drakon.

**Chapter 1: An offer not to refuse**

Present day

A thump next to her head followed by an insistent nuzzling of a tiny nose against her cheek woke Olenna that morning. She opened her eyes, muttering to herself, just to look straight into the yellow orbs of Odette, her white British short hair cat. Trying to ignore the insistent animal, she turned on her other side just to be confronted with a little black face and a reproachful 'meow'.

"Odile, you evil beast!" she called out before sitting up, for the joy of her furry darlings.

While she was putting on her robe, the two were circling her legs and following her then to the kitchen, ready to have some food. How they could be so active in the morning was a mystery to the woman. 

"Here you go," she smiled and set down their little custom-designed plates with names engraved in them, delighted when both started to purr loudly.

Olenna turned on the TV while preparing her own breakfast (a balanced diet made for a dancer, it was a habit), watching the morning news in her periphal vision.  
Some weather catastrophy somewhere. Some information on the stock market. Some prognosis for elections somewhere in the world. Some gossip about a popular conductor, only mentioned briefly in the short news but long enough for her to catch the name. Suddenly feeling a bit queasy, she collected her phone from the kitchen bench to start her odysee on social media, an odysee to find intel about Tywin Lannister - and his current relationship status. From what she had gathered in the news, he had been seen with Rhaella Targaryen. 

She knew that he wasn't on Facebook and neither were any of his relations (at least not under their real names), so she switched over to Twitter. Instagram would be properly checked through by her later. Of course there was a fair anount of interest in the now-public supposed relationship between the former actress and the musician. Tweets after tweets exclaimed doubts about the truth of the news, claiming the Roaring Lion would never date someone like Rhaella, that she was far too scandalous. Olenna couldn't quite agree. Well, she couldn't understand the incident either, but not because of what had happened to the woman. Rhaella had been involved in some incidents, that was true, but she had not been the one to blame in all the mess, had not been the one making money disappear and beating someone black and blue. That had all been Aerys. Rhaella's only mistake had been not leaving that dickhead sooner. Or marrying him in the first place. What made it so crazy to the former ballerina was that Aerys had been Tywin's best friend once and she had expected that to be a deal breaker. "Bros before hoes" was what her nephew would probably say at that point. A very helpful young man. Not. 

Scrolling down the tweets following the hashtag #TywinRhaella, suddenly one caught her attention.

Tywin Lannister@TywinLannisterOfficial  
My private life is none of your concern and neither is the one of @RhaellaTargaryen@DrakonLady.

So the old chap finally got himself some social media life after all! Probably his kids had to help him set it up, Olenna pondered. The next post however made her smile waver.

RhaellaTargaryen@DrakonLady  
I do however confirm that @Tywin Lannister@ TywinLannisterOfficial and me are in a relationship. #happy#feelingblessed

So it was confirmed and it was also all either of them had to say on the matter. Not her business, Olenna told herself, and just wanted to put away her phone when it rang. Th number was definitely a landline from London and looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Good morning Mrs Tyrell, Barristan Selmy of King's Landing University of Fine Arts speaking. I am very sorry to disturb you so early but -"

"Alright, alright no problem," she sighed, rolling her eyes at Odette who meowed in confirmation. "Now Barry, firstly it's Redwyne not Tyrell and it has been for years now. And also you have always called me 'Olenna' and I guess even worse on certain occasions so why stop now? Which brings me to the next point, what do you want?"

She took a diabolic pleasure in the fact that she could feel Selmy cringe on the other side of the line.

"I suppose you are informed about the troubles KLU had last year with Aerys Targaryen being in the Commitee and then using university money for his own criminal activities. And then when the domestic violence case went to court... we are loosing prestige, drastically. Without the Lannister, Stark and Baratheon financial support, we would have had to close."

"Funny that they all have kids at the university. I don't suppose the money helped?" Olenna remarked dryly.

"Have you ever seen the Lannister twins dance? Then you wouldn't ask. Neither would you ever doubt the artistic talent of the two Starks," the other one deadpanned.

The woman realized at once he hadn't mention Robert Baratheon but she didn't particularly care. Baratheons had never been her priority.

"So what is it that you want me to do?"

"Teach a class, an intermediate ballet one. The teacher is on maternity leave. It would only be for one semester, so not even half a year. You could choose the time, three hours a week. I know you are busy with your own school but -"

"Okay I'll do it," Olenna agreed without thinking much about it. 

She knew she had the time, especially as her school usually taught afternoon classes. Besides KLU and Casterly Rock Conservatory, Highgarden Dancing School was the highest regarded dancing school in London, if not in the UK. Though other than the former two it wasn't only for professionals but also offered 'just for fun' classes and different dancing styles other than classical. Maybe hanging around at KLU would give her a few new exciting ideas for her own course programm.

"Great, so when can you start? We would need you as quickly as possible," Selmy answered.

"Next monday. Those kids won't know what happens to them, I swear to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cats are called after the swans in "Swan Lake"


	2. WhatsApp I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WhatsApp chat of an old university peer group ... nicknames will be resolved later....  


** Chapter 2: What's up?**

Present day

..._QueenOfThorns, Bearlady_ and _Rick_ online...

_QueenOfThorns:_ Fuck, guys I think I just made a mistake. Barristan Selmy asked me to teach a class at KLU and I said yes

_Rick:_ So what? Don't you teach classes every day?

_Bearlady_: Oh my goodness Rick you are even more stupid than my brother! It is not about the classes but about WHO she could meet!

_Rick:_ Well definitely my kids

_QueenOfThornes:_ *facepalm* I know. But they are not the ones I worry about.

_Rick:_ Great. Thanks again btw for ruining my little girl.

_QueenOfThorns:_ And again I didnt do anything!!!

_Rick_: She's doing poledance Olenna. At your dancing school.

_QueenOfThorns_: So what? It is a sport and she is good at it. We did worse

_Rick_: Not much worse

_Bearlady:_ You don't know half of it! You were always the cutest one

... _BombshellBlondie_ online...

_BombshellBlondie_: True. But Daeron too. Ricky I think your daughter sounds just fine

_Bearlady_: But that wasn't the topic

_BombshellBlondie_: No. It was the Lannister brats and the Targaryen offspring

..._Gaybestfriend_ online...

_Gaybestfriend_: Hey Rhaegar isn't that bad. And Viserys is still a toddler. A horrible one though

_QueenOfThorns_: If you say so...

_Gaybestfriend_: Let's just hope his kids are nicer. Maybe you won't even see them. And you definitely won't see him if he is really in the US as news say. So please no panic on the Titanic!

_QueenOfThorns_: That rhyme was bad

_Bearlady_: Anyway the big question is: Have you heard? Tywin + Rhaella

_QueenOfThorns_: Yes of course it is all over Twitter!

_Bearlady_: Her majesty is not amused...

_Rick_: Why would Goldfinger date a woman with a young kid?

_Gaybestfriend_: Maybe he likes kids

_BombshellBlondie_: You don't believe that! He barely tolerates his own. He shipped them off to boarding school asap and now he is somewhere in the US or I don't know where while his kids are all in London

_Rick_: Positive as always El! Btw how do you know all that?

_BombshellBlondie_: Internet stalking + connections my dear. I just wanted to remind you all that Goldfinger is an absolute douchebag with no balls whom I should have strangled years ago

_Bearlady_: Amen

_QueenOfThorns_: Can we please NOT mention Goldfinger or his balls or especially both in one sentence?

_BombshellBlondie_: Sorry Oleny I got a bit carried away

_Rick_: You don't say

_Gaybestfriend_: I mean I think this is just weird. But they are both not exactly the publicity type. Not like some people here @BombshellBlondie! So I guess it is real

_QueenOfThorns_: Is this supposed to make me feel better?

_Bearlady_: Wait you are feeling bad about this?

_QueenOfThorns_: Hell yes

_Bearlady_: Fuck that's bad

_Rick_: Very bad indeed

_BombshellBlondie_: Sorry guys I have to go and throw up. Why would you still want him?

_QueenOfThorns_: I don't. I mean I haven't talked to him or even seen him in years and I probably won't even see him now. And he is an assehole and I deserve better than someone like him

_Rick_: That's the spirit!

_Gaybestfriend_: Just see how it goes and you can't do anything about the relationship thing anyway.

_Bearlady_: OMG I just figured something out... The shipname for Tywin and Rhaella would be Tyrhaell. Sounds like Tyrell lol.

_QueenOfThorns_: Not funny Maege!

_BombshellBlondie_: I think this is great. Could be a hashtag...

_QueenOfThorns_: I hate you!

_Gaybestfriend_: We love you too! Don't forget to say hi to Barry from all of us!

_Rick_: And from Lyarra

_Gaybestfriend_: And from my husband

_Bearlady_: And say hi to Jorah for me. He is not talking to either me or his dad since dating that stupid bitch

_QueenOfThorns_: Will do


	3. Olenna II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olenna visits KLU and meets some old acquaintances.  
Also the first flashback...

Chapter 3

Back to KLU

Present day

Parking in front of the old building that was King's Landing University of Fine Arts, Olenna couldn't help but feel slightly melancholic. Outwardly nothing had changed, still the same regal impression. The white façade seemed to have a certain glow to it, as if it was illuminated from within. 'Spirit of the art' one might call it. If one was poetic. Big windows seemed to be impeccably polished, Olenna didn't wonder for the first time how much money was spent on maintenance and upholding reputation. She could find out, if she wanted, but to be honest, her life was busy enough without accumulating unnecessary work. For nearly a century now the official claim was that the university was promoting and sponsoring talent no matter the social background and circumstances, but the unwritten laws were that you either got in through your family's money, and connections or through a scholarship. The scholarship kids were sometimes called 'peasants' as they usually came from lower or middle class families, but they were all incredibly talented. Still, usually the most successful students were the ones with talent, money and pedigree - like Olenna Redwyne. Or Tywin Lannister, Barristan Selmy or Ellyn Reyne of course. This was just the way it was. Not fair and not nice, but simple.

Crossing the sidewalk in a few steps, the woman pushed open the heavy oak door and entered, breathing in the air that never quite seemed to warm up. It was quiet now that classes were on, no chatting and no banging doors. KLU was built like a square with a courtyard in the middle, the four faculties sharing the building and the big theatre attached to it. To her right, the corridor would lead to the classrooms used for art theory and also the ateliers. To the left were some of the music practice rooms, the biggest room fitting a full orchestra was situated in an extra wing. Straight in front of her, a majestic staircase was leading upstairs, the stairs covered with an immense red carpet. Golden handrails at the sides stressed this image of splendour and opulence and Olenna couldn't resist letting her fingers glide over it while walking up. Her pumps didn't make a sound, everything was swallowed by the plush underground under her feet. Finally she reached the first floor, it was thematically split as well as the ground floor, the part on the right being reserved for drama students and the part on the left fully reserved for dance. Of course there were ordinary classrooms for the compulsory theoretical classes that everyone barely endured but still had to pass, but mostly little or medium sized studios. The biggest, really impressively huge dancing studio was situated on top of the orchestra room which gave enough space to practice ensemble performances.

When she had first started, the music students had sometimes complained that they felt their ceiling vibrate from the dancers practicing on the floor above them which had let to a number of 'faculty feuds'. According to Jenny Oldstone-Targaryen who still taught here as a music instructor they had solved the problem in the last decade. Now it was equipped with the latest technology so no faculty would disturb the other through sound or vibration. At least Jenny had wanted to make her believe that when they had met up for dinner some time ago. The two had been friendly since their university days, but not that close mostly due to the fact that Jenny was a couple of years older and had therefore had belonged to another peer group.

The walls on the upper corridor were lined with pictures, all photos of the most popular graduates framed in gold. Back when she had walked here every day, she had known their order by heart. Now, she couldn't, not that this was surprising, but as she graduately made her way down, she began to remember.

_32 years ago_

_It was her first day at KLU, her first real day, and Olenna felt as if she could burst from excitement. So much to see and so much to learn and she would make the most of it. With only 18, Olenna wasn't someone for understatement, eyes were on her when she came into a room. Her beauty was her weapon but even more impressive were her talent and wits. She knew how to use her assets smartly, when she wanted something, she usually got it. Or took it. Whatever. She had broken more hearts than she could count (or bothered to count) and dresses better than half of London. Italian genes, her Mama would say. Her plan was simple: Find a loyal group of supporters, maybe even friends, secure her position in the pecking order and work her ass off. If she was one thing not then it was lazy. And maybe nice. Olenna Redwyne didn't do nice. _

_Suddenly, as she was just admiring a black-and-white photo of a ballet dancer, somebody crashed into her, sending her tumbling against the wall._

_"Cretino!" she called out, impulsively switching to Italian in cursing._

_With blazing eyes, she turned around just to look at a girl about her age who was looking at her with a slightly amused expression._

_"I would say sorry but I am quite sure you were the one insulting me so I rather not," she commented dryly in an accent that Olenna perceived to be Scottish. Really heavily Scottish._

_"You pushed me!" she complained, realizing she was kind of whining._

_So did the other, if her growing amusement was any indication, but Olenna's murderous look seemed to keep her tongue at bay. Finally she shrugged her shoulders._

_"Not on purpose señorita. And I was actually looking for the arts faculty. Any idea where that is?"_

_"Not here and also drop the señorita, I am not Spanish."_

_She could have just walked away then, but something held her back._

_"It's down the stairs and then left," she gave the other, taller girl directions._

_"Thank you." She smiled. _

_On second thought, the girl wasn't as unattractive as Olenna had thought at first. The dark eyes in a pale face framed by dark, slightly wavy hair seemed to sparkle as she unabashedly held the shorter one's glare. Her posture was upright, shoulders squared, not afraid to use her height to her advantage. Judging by the clothes who Olenna discovered were by the rack instead of her own designer attire, she wasn't from high society or at least didn't bother to show it. Definitely not someone to recruit for her crew. And still._

_"I am Olenna Redwyne," she introduced herself while mentally scolding her own idiocy, "faculty of dance."_

_The other one laughed louder, a full belly laugh._

_"Redwyne? Really not Spanish then."_

_"Half Italian actually. You are Scottish, I suppose?"_

_"Aye, from Skye, that's an island close to the coast. My name is Maege, by the way. I will study art here. You're a ballerina, aye?"_

_Olenna simply nodded in approval. _

_"Thought so. Already looking like a pretty little doll... though not so innocent."_

_Instead of feeling insulted, the posh young woman started to grin to._

_"It seems you figured me out. Maybe I will like you. In time."_

_"Maybe I will be able to stand you. In time," the other one deadpanned, "now, I want to see the art studios! You coming?"_

Present day

Shaking her head fondly at the memory of her first meeting with Maege Mormont, Olenna resumed her walk. When she had nearly reached the end of the faculty corridor, her eyes widened when a certain picture made her stop abruptly. It must have been taken at a performance of 'Sleeping Beauty' if the costume was any indication, a perfect snapshot of the perfect movements of the perfect stereotypical ballerina. She was blonde, with an innocent, far away look on her beautiful face. An image of grace and purity and Olenna had to swallow heavily.

The subtitle read: "Joanna Lannister, née West, 1968 - 2001"

Her relationship to this woman had been difficult, to put it gently, friendship and envy, hurt and forgiveness, care and deception. But in the end, Olenna had never wanted her to part from the world so soon. To say goodbye to two little kids and never get to know her third child. To leave behind a devastated husband, even if that husband often was an assehole in his own right. Contrasting this picture of airy lightness, the next one, held in black and white, showed a totally different kind of ballerina. A black swan, proud, seductive and secretive. Not less perfect but with cracks and edges, fiercer and more ruthless.

When she read the caption "Olenna Redwyne-Tyrell, née Redwyne, born 1966", she frowned in displeasure.

When she checked the time, the woman realized it might be a good idea to get going so she walked down again and out of the building. Connected trough an archway was another house containing offices and a library, as well as some extra classrooms and rooms for self-study. The theatre was also close by but the boarding houses even though part of the campus in name weren't part of it in reality. They were distributed all over the next two streets, easily to spot with the colourful plaques in front of their doors.

Once in the office building, she knocked on one of the the first doors she walked past. There was definitely rustling and then somebody opened, that somebody being a man about her own age, greying hair cut in a rather practical short style. He gave something like a small bow before stepping aside and letting her enter, closing the door behind her.

"Oh it is good to see you," Olenna said as she kissed his cheek, surprised that she actually meant it.

"Yes, it has been too long. How are you doing?"

"Quite alright. Better than you probably, if the bags under your eyes are any indication," the woman remarked offhandedly as she took a seat in front of a heavy oak desk.

Barristan Selmy just shrugged is shoulders as he sat down heavily.

"What can I do? The scandal, reporters, police investigation, tax reports - there is a lot to do and to worry about. A teacher has quit and parents are putting pressure on me. So thank you again for coming. I've got your contract and everything else ready, including a list of your students," he mentioned as he handed her over a stack of paper.

His new partner read through it carefully when suddenly her eyebrows shot up.

"I thought I am doing an intermediate class?"

"Yes you are. They are the third year into their Bachelor degree."

"I would rather do another," Olenna remarked, "for personal reasons. And would you please change the name under my photo? I have been divorced for so long, it seems weird..."

" Of course I will change it and I understand your reservations towards the course," replied Selmy, "but unfortunately I need you for them. There are some of my most promising students in it and they could learn a lot from you. So for their sake, I ask you to please put any feelings you might have towards their parents by side."

Olenna sighed.

Rhaegar Targaryen. Jaime Lannister. Cersei Lannister. Three days a week. Her nightmare had just become reality.


End file.
